Moomba Liberation
by IcegoddessLexra
Summary: A collection of Laguna drabbles from my tumblr blog. I'm always accepting requests! Rated M because of possible future content.
1. What Could Have Been

What could have been

Author's Note: So I have a tumblr blog: .com where I rp as Laguna. I occasionally post small little drabbles. I'll post them here for you guys! And I'm always accepting requests for more Laguna-centric drabbles!

They could have been a happy family. Instead circumstances or fate broke the Loire family apart. One fourth stuck in a xenophobic utopia, another fourth dead and the other two fourths struggling to live together; until they got separated too. The Loire family was filled with all sorts of tragedy.

Laguna stared despairingly at the letter before him. His brain read the words but couldn't register them. No, this couldn't be! Raine, his beloved wife, couldn't be dead! Big fat tears poured down the man's face as he cried mournfully for his wife. He longed to be with her. In a fit of sudden rage Laguna tore the letter into piece and threw them into his fireplace.

He watched with a sick pleasure as the paper burst into flames and disappeared in a thick black ash. He watched the embers slowly die over the past hour before finally moving. He had to go to Winhill.

The town didn't meet him with open arms. Laguna hadn't expected them too but when he landed in Winhill he hadn't expected to find what he did. The towns people stood in front of him, blocking the man from entering the town. "Your the reason she died!" An old woman spat scornfully Laguna stared at her in disbelief. "What?" He asked dumbly. "Raine was pregnant! She died because of you! Now leave! No one wants you here!" Raine had been pregnant?

Laguna burst into horrible shaking tears. He had lost a child too! Pushing through the citizens he blindly searched for Ellone. He had to find Ellone. Crying still he walked into Raine's bar. He found no one.

"She's gone. Ellone was taken away and we won't tell where!" The old lady from earlier spat. Laguna stared at her dumbstruck. They had taken Ellone from him too? Feeling numb Laguna left Winhill. He walked to their hill, where he had proposed. He only found her grave.

She'd had died a month ago in June. The hot July day scorched Laguna's skin but he paid no heed as he lay on top of Raine's stone. "Come back to me baby." He whimpered softly. It wasn't supposed to end like this. No, Laguna was going to bring Raine and Ellone with him to Esthar, just until they could find a president. She wasn't supposed to die.

He thought of what they could have had. A beautiful life with children. They could have had a son. One Laguna could teach wonderful life skills too. They could have had trips to the beach.

A sob broke past Laguna's pale lips as he laid emptily on Raine's grave, not caring about the dirt staining his clothes. Laguna laid there crying thinking about what could have have been. He pretended he was laying in bed again with Raine, their gender-less child laying between them.

Hours passed as Laguna stayed still. It wasn't until Kiros and Ward went looking for him that they were able to get him to move from his late wife's eternal bed. Kiros wordlessly passed Laguna a couple of rings. It was her wedding wing and engagement ring. Laguna stared down at his hand. Were those really her rings? Before he could react Kiros gently tugged at the chain around Laguna's neck.

Swiftly he unhooked it and looped the rings onto the chain. After it was secure again he tenderly placed it back over Laguna head. Raine now rested with Laguna's dog tags and against his heart.  
"She's with you always Laguna. Here." He said kindly before placing a hand on the shorter man's chest.


	2. Passing On

Laguna was so tired. Perhaps Kiros had been right, he should resign as president. After all Laguna had been Esthar's president for thirty years now. That thought made him pause. Thirty years, had it really been that long.

A wrinkled hand touched the left side of his chest, right over his heart. Thirty years since he had last seen Raine. He could still remember her face, the smell of her flowers in her hair, the touch of her skin on his. The elderly man's face lit up with a blush at this last thought. Laguna looked up at the moon outside. It was late perhaps he should be getting to bed.

His bed was comfy as always and no sooner had Laguna's head hit the pillow he was out, his grey hair billowing around him. Laguna had the most interesting dream.

"Raine!" Laguna called out. She was standing before him in her usual clothing. A soft smile tugged at her lips as she pulled him into a hug. "I've been waiting for you Laguna." She answered. Laguna couldn't help but grin. He kissed her softly. "I must be dreamin'."

"No, Laguna." Raine said softly. She motions behind him and he follows her hand. He was staring at himself, still sleeping in his bed. It was then Laguna noticed he was 30 years old again. "I'm-?" Laguna began to ask. His voice caught in his throat.

What about Ellone? She had just gotten married. Or Squall? They had such a nice father-son relationship now. What would Squall do without him? Or Ellone for that matter?

"Laguna dear, our son can handle himself. Ellone can too." She smiled as she extended her hand. Laguna turned back to his wife and nodded. "You were always the smarter one of us." Husband and Wife joined hands as they faded away in the moonlight.


End file.
